


Pure Naekawa Smut

by YoungMrKusuma



Series: The Naekawa Project [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Brief mentions of Syo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'M GONNA MAKE THIS SHIP SAIL IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, NSFW, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMrKusuma/pseuds/YoungMrKusuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Don't expect nothin' classy, y'all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Naekawa Smut

**Author's Note:**

> And now we venture into less tasteful territory. I won't make any excuses; I wanted Naekawa smut so I wrote Naekawa smut. Much unlike "Why The Streams Are Bitter", this one literally just took me a day to finish. Make of that what you will.
> 
> Oh, and just to clarify: this story takes place after Naegi and Fukawa have been together for a long time.
> 
> (Link to Tumblr post [here](http://youngmrkusuma.tumblr.com/post/139650742553/the-naekawa-project-part-4-pure-naekawa-smut))

He finds her hunched over her desk that evening, her pen gripped tight under the light of a dim tensor lamp, eyes restlessly chasing down lines and lines of scribbled text. Fukawa doesn't notice when he steps into the room; she's too engrossed with her work for that. It isn't until he's about three feet from her that she tenses up and whips her head around in panic, like she'd been expecting to come face to face with an axe murderer or something. She relaxes when she sees it’s just him.

The smile she gives him is tired, weary but affectionate. "Hey Makoto," she says.

"Hey sweetie," he responds, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Trouble writing?"

"Mmm. Yeah." She leans back against him, sighing. Her pen rolls off her fingers onto the ground, but she doesn't appear to care. “C-couldn’t damn well be anything else, could it?” She grumbles.

Not a novel this time, Fukawa tells him. Rather, it's a script of sorts for a live Q&A session with her fans, scheduled next week. The papers on her desk are scrawled with a list of possible questions and carefully-worded responses. She wanted to be prepared for any eventuality. Ordinarily, she would have refused to be a part of something like this ("me, appearing in _public_? are you _INSANE_?" she'd yell at her agent), but she decided that if she was ever going to be anything other than awkward, crabby old Fukawa, then she had to start off somewhere.

"Sounds to me like I'm rubbing off on you." Naegi says.

"You are. That makes this all _your_ fault."

He smiles.

The problem here is this; none of her responses feel natural. Too formal, too mechanical. She’d sound more like she’s giving a lecture rather than talking with her fans. And then there’s the idea of having to actually stand up there with everyone staring at her as she speaks. No way was that going to be easy. And if she faces a question she isn’t prepared for…

She’s shaking. Naegi rubs on her shoulders to calm her down.

“I can help you with this stuff if you want.” He says. Interacting with people was his strong suit, after all.

She nuzzles against his arm. A contented purr escapes her. “That’d be great.”

They stay like that for several moments, enjoying the quiet and each other's company. It's been awhile since they had any quality time together. Between his job and her writing, they'd both spent too many nights lately coming to bed to find the other already in it, fast asleep. A grin makes its way on to Naegi's face when he remembers what he came for. He slides his hand down slowly towards Fukawa's chest, where the pad of his thumb brushes against her nipple. Her breath hitches in her throat as he gives it a gentle pinch.

“Wanna take a break?” He asks.

“Nggh. Can’t…” she mumbles distractedly. “Gotta… g-get back… to work…”

But she guides his free hand towards the nexus of her legs. Her other arm reaches behind her to cradle the back of his head as he trails soft kisses down her neck. It's the first time he's ever initiated anything between them – whenever it came to this sort of thing, Fukawa had always been the bolder of the two – and his new forwardness now excites her. Naegi's fingers work their way around her skirt, drawing tiny circles across the silk of her panties. She moans, urging him on.

Her back arches convulsively as he ups the tempo. Under her skirt, her panties grow damper.

"God, I m-missed this... ah!" Her breath comes out in rapid pants. He feels himself getting aroused. Pressing his lips close to the pink shell of her ear, Naegi whispers a question that colours her cheeks. She nods and his hands pull away.

"Lean over on the desk," he tells her.

She does, haphazardly sending her papers flying everywhere like they don't matter, and raises her hips towards him. "L-like this?"

He answers by lifting up her skirt and peeling off her undergarments. His own heart is beating hard when he kneels down and runs his tongue gently across the entrance of her sex. The sudden sensation of it makes her gasp. He begins lapping softly at her, running his hands up and down her thighs, maintaining a steady rhythm. She shudders. At her urging, he licks faster, applies more pressure. Her voice starts growing loud. It echoes throughout the room. Her own fingers join in, rubbing on her clit.

It's a good ten minutes later when she climaxes, and it squirts everywhere, some of it onto the floor but mostly into Naegi's mouth. He swallows it down, savouring the taste. It really has been too long since they'd last done this. On the desk, Fukawa is a quivering mess. Her breathing is heavy and her legs are shaking. It takes a little while for her to recover.

As soon as she does, she sits herself up atop of the desk, spreading her arms out towards him for an embrace. Her smile is beckoning, lovely. He comes forward and she pulls him in hungrily for a kiss. Her hands drift towards his jeans where he's already hard. She undoes them as her tongue probes the insides of his mouth.

Everything feels warm. The Q&A event feels like a thousand years away.

Her self-consciousness returns when Naegi strips her blouse off. Her chest is bare to him and there's a reason she doesn't bother with a bra when she's at home. She's bony where she should be curvaceous. Her body is un-shapely and the scars on her thigh (though there hasn't been a new one for over two years now that Syo's agreed to behave herself) still bother her.

"You know, I still don't know what you see in me..." She says quietly.

Naegi's hands reach up to cup her cheeks. He runs his thumb gingerly over the crest of her lower lip.

"You stop that," he chides. "I love you the way you are. You're _perfect_ the way you are." And she kisses him again, tenderly this time. Fukawa doesn't need to look into his eyes to know he's being sincere. His palms travel to the delicate swell of her breasts and she sighs her approval. She wants him there. Her legs lock around his waist as he gets ready to push inside her.

A mutual grunt of unity. Soft, yielding flesh envelops him whole.

Fukawa squeezes him tight as he rocks against her. His movements are subdued, careful so that he does not hurt her. Considerate as always. She is reminded, in that moment, just how much he means to her, and how much she means to him. The desk under her creaks in synchronicity with his thrusts. It feels wonderful. She grabs a fistful of his hair as he quickens his pace, vaguely aware that her voice is coming out once more. "I love you," she says. She's been saying it this whole time, over and over. "I love you I love you I love you I love you..."

He kisses her for the third time when he comes. She moans loudly into his mouth as his warmth fills her belly. They're both gasping for air when he pulls away from her, faces red and sweaty. "I love you too, Touko," he had said, just before the end. There's a pleasant flutter in her heart. They remain in each others' arms for a while. She feels safe. Treasured.

When he finally catches his breath, Naegi strokes her hair and gives her a peck on her forehead. "Feeling better?" He asks.

She does. A huge weight seemed to have fallen off of her shoulders and for the first time in a long while, she feels relaxed. Actually, she feels _a lot_ better than relaxed.

But it isn't enough.

A cheeky thought enters her mind and she smiles. "Sort of," she says teasingly, reaching out for his manhood. Naegi yelps in surprise, eliciting a playful giggle from her. The expression on his face is priceless. _Still just a herbivore man after all_ , she thinks. At the caress of her fingers, his cock begins to re-stiffen. He gets the message. They've got a lot of lost time to make up for, and tomorrow's a weekend.

Round two happens in bed, with Fukawa taking the lead. Together, they consume everything they can of each other, again and again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret _nothing_. Do you hear me? _NOTHING_.


End file.
